Journée spéciale
by Sukhii
Summary: Pour deux garçons de Poudlard très connus, deux jours très spéciaux. HPDM  1ère fiction


**Auteur : **Sukhii

**Titre : **Journée spéciale

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J-K Rowling

**Résumé: **Pour deux garçons de Poudlard, deux jours très spéciaux. HPDM

**Note de l'auteur: **Une petite surprise pour des amies que je n'ai pas prévenu.

Il était là. Il se tenait debout devant lui, droit comme un I. Il le regardait de ses yeux gris. Gris, comme la solitude. Gris, comme la tristesse. Gris, comme le froid qu'il transmettait.

Et sa phrase "Tu voulais me voir toi?". "Toi". "Toi" comme n'importe qui. "Toi qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être nommé. "Toi" qui ne compte pas pour moi. "Toi" à qui je m'adresse, forcé par mes amis et par les tiens.

En se levant, les deux garçons savaient que leur journée serait spéciale, très spéciale. Mais pas à ce point. Tout d'abord, c'étaient leurs amis qui les avaient réveillés, "Tu as oublié de mettre ton sort de réveil!" "Quoi? Mais je n'oublie jamais ce sort. Je me souviens encore l'avoir mis hier!", avec une joie incompréhensible: "Vous savez qu'on commence avec Rogue? / Vous savez qu'on a cours avec les Gryffondors en premier?". Puis, au moment de leur premier cours, l'un avait été abandonné par ses amis, préférant "être en couple" ("Et moi, je deviens quoi?") et avait chassé toute personne susceptible de s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'autre était en retard, comme à son habitude, et ses amis s'étaient également mis en couple. Le professeur avait exigé des binômes, et le second garçon fut obligé de se mettre aux côtés du premier. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, chacun faisant sa part de travail d'un accord tacite. Ce qui était rare, et même impossible pour ces deux-là. Les deux garçons se séparèrent avec regret de cette atmosphère calme pour rejoindre ensuite le couloir bruyant.

La matinée se passa sans problème, chacun des garçons allant à son cours, avec d'autres classes. Enfin, si on omet que leurs deux meilleurs amis chacun avaient disparus à 10h pour revenir presque en retard au cours suivant. Le repas de midi s'était passé de manière plutôt étrange, puisque chacun des garçons était placé entre ses deux meilleurs amis discutant en message codé.

L'après-midi ne se passa pas différemment. Il fut impossible pour chacun de discuter avec leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, bien décidés à être en couple. Les cours des deux adolescents finissant à 16h, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leur salle commune respective, alors que leurs amis avaient disparu de nouveau. Ils y travaillèrent jusqu'à 17h, avant de sortir un peu, chercher leurs amis. Le blond trouva les siens en premier, ou étaient-ce eux qui l'avait trouvé?. Ils lui signalèrent que le brun devait lui parler. Celui-ci fut intercepté par le Serpentard avant qu'il ne puisse trouver ses amis.

_"Tu voulais me voir toi?_

_- ..._

_- Hé oh! Ca va Potter? _

_- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant? _

_- Hé! C'est toi qui veut me parler je te signale! "_

Les tons étaient trop calmes, le discussion trop banale. Tout était trop étrange.

Ils étaient là, leurs amis. Mais les deux garçons ne pouvaient les voir. Eux aussi étaient étranges. Les quatre adolescents étaient trop proches. Les quatre avaient un même espoir. Les quatre se posaient déjà des questions, avant d'être contactés par leur directeur. Les quatre avaient tous crié dans son bureau lorsqu'il leur demanda.

Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils jamais vu comme cela avant? Pourquoi était-ce seulement maintenant qu'ils se rendaient véritablement compte de la personne en face d'eux? Chacun s'était déjà avoué silencieusement que sa Némésis était plutôt pas mal, voire même sexy. Mais aucun n'avait songé à remettre en question son comportement à son égard. Jusqu'à cette discussion. Jusqu'à ce que les barrières tombent. Jusqu'à ce que l'un ose s'adresser à l'autre, et que l'autre ne l'attaque pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela a pris tant de temps pour qu'on soit capable de se voir réellement?

_" Harry... Tu fais quoi?_

_- Rien, je réfléchis._

_- Tiens ça t'arrive ? "_

Harry donna un petit coup sur la tête de Drago, avant de se blottir contre lui.

_" Non, mais sérieusement, à quoi tu réfléchissais à minuit, après avoir fait ce qu'on a fait?_

_- Nous. _

_- Quoi? _

_- A nous, je réfléchissais à nous. "_

Harry réprima un baillement et ferma les yeux. Drago le prit dans ses bras, et partit lui, dans ses pensées.

Quatre adolescents espéraient pendant ce temps de tout leur coeur que Dumbledore avait raison. Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande, et aucun d'entre eux n'osait partir.

L'un d'eux osa poser à voix haute la question que tous se posaient.

_"Comment vont-ils réagir? "_

Une des filles, surnommée "Miss-je-sais-tout" tenta de rassurer tout le monde:

_"Je suis sûre qu'ils réagiront bien!_

_- Ma chérie... Tu es sûre que les deux princes de Poudlard réagiront bien quand ils apprendront que Dumbledore s'est servi de nous pour son plan? Quand ils sauront que nous les avons manipulés? _

_- Weas... Ron. Il nous a assuré que leur lien magique était puissant, et qu'ils pourraient tuer..._

_- Voldemort. _

_- Hermione! Cesse de dire ce nom comme ça! _

_- Dis moi, Pansy. Depuis quand, un Serpentard, et je dirais même UNE Serpentard fait confiance à Dumbledore et à l'amour?"_

La jeune fille rougit soudainement à la question du rouquin, et le silence revint dans la pièce.

Afin de couper ce silence pesant, l'autre jeune fille se leva et dit simplement:

_"Je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit parce que Dumbledore nous a dit de rester là. Il a dû nous oublier. _

_- La Gryffondor la plus sage de l'école va enfreindre une règle? _

_- Ecoute Blaise: Ce ne sera pas la première, et sans doute pas la dernière. "_

Laissant bouches bées les deux Serpentards, et surpris le Gryffondor, celle-ci sortit avant que le Gryffondor ne la rejoigne.

Le lendemain aussi fut un jour étrange. Mais plus pour l'école en général que pour les six adolescents de la veille. En effet, les nouvelles, et les rumeurs du comportement de la veille des deux adolescents très influents de l'école occupaient toutes les discussions en ce matin-là. Harry et Draco s'étaient bien séparés avant d'entrer en salle, mais ils étaient quand même entrés presque simultanéement, pour la grande surprise de l'école.

Pendant ce temps, un Serpentard, qui ne voyait pas ce rapprochement d'un bon oeil envoya une lettre donnant les nouvelles de l'école à un certain mage noir... Le-dit mage noir se mit dans une colère, noire, et enclancha le plan qu'il avait mis longtemps à préparer, et qui n'attendait que le meilleur moment avant de commencer.

La journée se passa sans encombre, six adolescents plongés dans leurs pensées. Toutefois, au milieu de l'après-midi, les cours furent arrêtés. Les élèves de moins de quinze ans furent envoyés en un lieu sûr, ainsi que ceux qui ne voulaient pas participer à ce qui se préparait. Le plan de Dumbledore avait très bien marché, même s'il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi rapide. Une bataille se préparait, et peut-être même une guerre. L'école était en effervescence, tout le monde se préparait. Un certain blond, pas vraiment réputé pour son courage, était très inquiet pour un certain brun qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

_"Je veux que tu te mettes à l'abri, tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu coures le moindre risque. Tu m'entends Draco? _

_- Je reste avec toi. _

_- Draco, tu sais ce qu'il m'attend? _

_- Oui justement. Je sens que tu auras besoin de moi..._

_- Mais..."_

Le blond l'embrassa doucement, l'empêchant de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre.

Du côté des mangemorts aussi, tout était en effervescence. Tout le monde se préparait à cette bataille. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel s'accordaient les mangemorts et leurs adversaires, c'était bien sur le fait que l'issue de cette bataille était inconnue, mais déciderait de tout par la suite. Bien sûr, aucun élève, et aucun mangemort ne l'aurait avoué avant la bataille, à quoi bon puisque tout le monde pensait la même chose et que tout le monde avait plutôt besoin d'espoir.

C'est plein d'espoir que chacun se retrouva à sa place sur le champ de bataille. Dumbledore avait dit à chacun sa place. Les élèves étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes, supervisés par un ou plusieurs professeurs.

Au départ, tout le monde se battait avec virulence, mais après quelques heures sans résultat, les deux camps réduisirent leurs efforts, préférant avoir des nouvelles d'un combat en particulier. Un combat impliquant quelques mangemorts, un leader, et deux adolescents liés par le destin. Un combat opposant des forces magiques énormes, sans que certain des intéressés ne soient au courant. Un combat qui dura plus d'une dizaine d'heures, sans que les combattants ne fassent de pause ou ne soient relayés. Un combat d'endurance. Un combat où des parents et un enfant dûrent se battre les uns contre l'autre. Un combat dans lequel deux personnes liées depuis des années s'affrontaient. Un combat dans lequel cinq personnes se battaient avec acharnement. Les lumières de toutes les couleurs fusaient des deux camps. Soudain, d'un accord tacite, comme ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude, les deux adolescents lancèrent tout deux un sort commun de toute leur puissance. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé ce qu'était toute leur puissance. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé à quel point leur puissance était hors du commun. Un éclair vert vint frapper le coeur du leader adverse. Un éclair qui sembla remonter vers le ciel, à une hauteur invraisemblable comme pour signaler à toute personne aux alentours l'issue du combat. Un homme s'écroula. Des cris fusèrent. Des hommes en noir s'enfuyèrent. D'autres les pourchassèrent. Deux adolescents se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, en souriant. Ils firent chacun quelque pas en titubant, se rejoignirent, puis s'écroulèrent de fatigue, main dans la main.

Ils pourraient enfin vivre. Vivre sans problème. Vivre sans que qui que ce soit n'attende quoi que ce soit d'eux, car personne ne s'attendait à ce couple. Vivre sans qu'un mage noir ne tente de s'approcher d'eux par la suite. Vivre sans que qui que ce soit ne tente de les énerver, par peur de leur puissance. Vivre, juste vivre leur vie, leurs âmes liées à jamais.

Un homme, assez âgé, sourit en les voyant, puis alla s'occuper de son école, pendant que quatre élèves paniqués ramenaient une infirmière en courant. "Ne vous inquiétez pas tant que ça, ils vont bien, et ne vous en voudront pas." se disait-il mentalement.

**Note de l'auteur: **

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, et à tous ceux qui me la commenteront. Elle était totalement imprévue et a été créée petit à petit. Mélange improbable de reste de cours de français en tête, d'ennui pendant une heure, d'un peu d'imagination qui ne m'a pas quitté au milieu du récit (pour une fois). Croyez-moi, écrire le début d'une fiction dans la partie Notes d'un portable, avec un clavier en chiffre, dans le froid, ce n'est pas facile ^^.

C'est un peu étrange. Je n'écris pas ce que je lis. Je lis bien des Drarrys. Mais, je les préfère plein d'humour habituellement, ce qui ne me semble pas être le cas ici ^^".

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée!

(Et ne vous attendez pas à avoir une autre fiction avant un moment. Sauf si le mélange improbable refait surface... Sauf si évidemment, le lendemain, j'écris une autre fiction. )


End file.
